Burn Notice
by ifyouweremine
Summary: The last days of summer. Two weeks of freedom. One lie. What could possibly go wrong? BxE, canon couples, AH-OOC. M-RATING for lemons
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

**This is a bit taboo with a twenty-something Edward and a teen, consenting-aged Bella. If that is a hard-limit, then please read no further. For those who continue, I hope you enjoy the ride.**

**This first chapter is shorter than the rest. **

**At this time, I have no updating schedule for this story.**

* * *

**Prologue**

"I'm sorry," I whisper, shifting in the seat; my heart hammering in my chest. Even in the car's darkness, the contours of his majestic profile are clear.

"I didn't think that-"

"You're right." He laughs bitterly, turning his head. "You didn't fucking think." His angry stare stabs my heart like a knife and his next words twist it even deeper. "Now get the fuck out of my car, little girl."

"Please, just let me explain."

Dismissing my plea, he leans over the console, popping the passenger door latch.

"Out, now!"

The door barely clicks shut before he reverses out of the driveway, leaving me alone with my guilt and shame.

* * *

**Are you still with me? **

**Banner made by christagbanners can be found on my FB page.**

**-Jenn**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thought I'd go ahead and post one more today.**

* * *

_Three months earlier..._

"Look what I've got," Alice sings out, waving her hand around as she enters through my front door.

"Here's yours."

I snatch my fake id that her cousin's delinquent boyfriend made. Upon careful inspection, it appears as genuine as one can get.

_God bless Jessica._

"Nice. He does good work."

"Told ya," she says, winking. "So, all's good with your dad?"

"Yup. Whatever your mom told him worked."

"She said she'd be coming to stay with us in a few days."

"Is she?"

"No way!" She laughs. "She'll be off with whats-his-face in the Bahamas for a month."

We both giggle.

Alice never calls her step-dad by his name. She hates the man but loves spending his money. Aro thinks that she is a spoiled brat but forks over the dough to shut her up and keep her happy. Alice's mom drinks entirely too much, avoiding all the drama.

They are a perfectly dysfunctional, functioning family.

"Come on. Let's get you packed."

Alice grabs my hand, leading me upstairs to my bedroom.

**BN**

An hour later, I'm packed and loading my bags into the backseat of Alice's car when my dad pulls up in the driveway.

"Glad I caught you, hun," he says, getting out of his truck. "I stopped by the bank."

He hands me a money envelope.

I kiss his cheek.

"Thanks, Daddy."

"Now, you girls be careful, and call me when you get there."

"We will, don't worry so much."

"I'll always worry about you, no matter how old you are."

I laugh, hugging him tightly, knowing he means well.

Poor guy just doesn't realize how suffocating and smothering his protection is most of the time. Which is why I'm forced to lie for any amount of freedom I get.

Alice and I wave as she backs out of the drive.

Part of me hates lying to my dad all the time, especially about this trip, but the idea of having no one to answer to for a while feels great.

"Get that guilty look off your face right now, Bella!" Alice scolds. "This is going to be the best vacation we've ever had."

I suck in a deep breath, hoping she's right.

We sing along to the special playlist we made weeks ago.

The farther away from home we get, the more excited I become.

The anticipation of our little adventure is thrilling.

_Two weeks of freedom, what could possibly go wrong?_

**BN**

Alice parks her BMW in an empty space at the little store on the edge of town.

"Okay, so I'll get the food. You get the booze."

"Excuse me?" I ask, applying some lip-gloss. "Why do I get the dangerous mission?"

"Whatever. You get the snacks, then."

"Perfect!" I say, smiling.

Alice hesitates when we're just outside the front doors.

"Maybe we should do it together," she says quietly.

I roll my eyes.

"Fine. Let's go."

Together we scan the aisles - each having our own shopping basket.

Within minutes, we've accumulated an assortment of snacks, a bottle of gin, and some pink lemonade for mixing.

We flip a quarter in the middle of the chip aisle to see who'll attempt to pay for the liquor.

Alice wins ... _or loses_, however you look at it.

She's humming as we stand in the checkout line. To a stranger, this might seem like a normal act, but I know her nervous acts.

"Where's the party?" a male voice asks from behind me.

I turn around, finding two guys smiling; one has sandy-blond hair and crystal blue eyes, the other with black hair and dark eyes. They're both at least six-feet tall of tanned perfection.

"I … uh ..." I stammer, grinning like an fool before continuing, "at our beach house."

"Oh yeah?" The blond asks, flashing an appealing smile. "Is that an invitation?"

"I think maybe we should be asking you," Alice chimes in. "You're holding a lot more than we are." She holds up our single bottle. And she's right. They have six bottles between the two of them.

The blond winks at her.

"Sure thing, sugar. We'll talk outside."

"Great!"

Alice nudges my elbow, turning around. I follow suit, setting my basket on the counter. We empty the contents, sliding them closer to the cashier.

"ID hun," she asks. I hold a breath as Alice smiles, casually handing her license over. My heart pounds in my chest, and I nervously bite my lip, quietly blowing out the air once the clerk hands it back, completing the transaction.

Bags in hand, we all but sprint out the door.

"Oh my God!" I say, laughing. "I can't believe that just happened."

Alice giggles as we walk to the back of her car, placing our groceries in the trunk.

"So, you ladies want to come to a party tonight?"

"I forgot about them," I whisper, wide-eyed.

"Act causal," Alice suggests, winking at me.

I nod.

She raises her head. "Where at?" she asks, shutting the trunk lid.

"Give me your number," the blond says. "I'll text you the address later."

"How do we know you two aren't just some perverts who want to lure us somewhere and do naughty things to us?"

He grins, sharing a brief look with his friend before turning his attention back to her.

"You don't."

**BN**

"Wow!"

That's how Alice and I simultaneously respond, pulling up to Aro's beachouse.

It's massive and screams money.

"Is this the right place?" I ask, dumbly.

_Of course it is, GPS doesn't lie._

"We're about to find out," Alice says, shaking the keys.

We countdown aloud before she attempts the lock.

_Three._

_Two._

_One._

The key turns.

We squeal like five year olds, eagerly walking inside, inspecting every room. The only one we're restricted from is the master.

The modern contemporary decor isn't really my style, but who cares?

"Got my room," Alice announces when we reach the second floor. "Pick yours."

There are four other doors, one of which is the master, another a bathroom.

Of the two remaining, I choose the one with the balcony and ocean view.

**BN**

"Do you think he'll call?" Alice asks ... _again._

"Geez, Alice. You act like you've never given a guy your number before."

She sighs, taking another drink of her gin concoction.

"I know, but he's so hot," she responds, dreamily. "Paul is, too."

I nod.

Jasper and Paul - those are the guys we met at the store.

After the introductions were made, Alice gave Jasper her number, and ever since, she's been checking her phone every two minutes.

My best friend has issues when it comes to guys. She never thinks she's good enough until she gets their call; which is ninety-percent of the time. Then she carries on as if she didn't worry herself stupid until the phone rang. She's been doing this since we were twelve.

Alice is a dreamer and hopeless romantic.

She's been looking for "the one" since she hit puberty.

For her sanity and mine, I hope she finds him, too.

_The sooner the better._

I never get that worked up over guys. Some make my heart flutter and my knees weak, but after a date or two, that's it.

I either lose interest, or my dad scares them away.

No one seems to want to date the Police Chief's daughter.

But praise God for the brave souls who've risked their lives to satisfy my needs.

I don't believe in love.

Lust...yes.

But I appease my best friend, anyway.

"He'll call," I assure. "Relax and enjoy this." I sink a little further into the hot-tub, allowing its warmth to soothe me.

Soon, her phone buzzes.

"Oh my God! It's him."

I close my eyes, holding back an 'I told ya' so for the hundredth time.

"Got the address. Jasper says to be there around ten."

* * *

**Thank you for reading :)**

**Jenn**

**Next update...Edward!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter earns its M-rating.**

* * *

Alice and I arrive fashionably late, just before eleven, not wanting to seem too eager. This, of course, had been my idea, not hers. If she would have gotten her way, we would have been there right at ten or even earlier.

The house is big but not as large as Aro's beach house. Still, there are bodies everywhere, reminding me of some college parties I've attended.

The music is loud, but not so much that you wouldn't be able to hold down a conversation with someone.

Alice grabs my hand, effortlessly navigating us through each crowded room in search of Jasper, finally finding him in the kitchen standing next to Paul.

"It's about time," Jasper says, smiling when he sees us. "I about gave up on you, sugar."

Alice releases my hand as his arm goes around her shoulders. He wastes no time staking his claim, and I can tell by her smile that's she's already hooked.

"You ladies need a drink?" Paul asks.

I nod. "Definitely."

He hands me a beer, but before I can open it, someone reaches around, snatching the bottle from my hand.

"Not so fast," a voice says too close to my ear; his cologne assaults my senses in a very good way.

I turn around; my heart skipping a beat at the gorgeous thief. He's taller than Jasper, with deep, green eyes, and dark hair that's semi-short on the sides, longer on top; the kind made for running your fingers through while they're kissing their way down your body.

_Damn, two seconds and I'm already picturing myself naked with this stranger._

"Did I do something wrong?" I ask, innocently.

"I don't know," he says. "Are you old enough to be here?"

"I was invited." I stand my ground, placing my hand on my hip.

"Why are you avoiding the question?"

I turn my head back to Jasper and Paul.

"What's with this guy?"

"Relax, Edward," Jasper says. "They're the ones we told you about earlier."

I smile over at Edward. "See."

He holds his hand out. "My house, my rules. Now show me some proof."

Paul shakes his head; Alice begs me with her eyes to give him what he wants.

No one's ever questioned my age before, especially at a party.

My heart pounds as I open my clutch, handing over my fake ID, hoping he's not some counterfeit expert. Or a cop. That would be bad, really bad.

He grins, inspecting my information, flipping the plastic over and again a couple of times.

"Nice to meet you, Marie Swanson. I'm Edward Cullen."

He twists the top off the beer, handing it back to me, along with my ID.

**BN**

A few beers later, I'm slow dancing with some guy named Brett; he's behind me, hands on my hips. My eyes are closed, wishing it was Edward.

All night, I've stolen glances at him; a few times I've caught him looking back, but we haven't spoken since he carded me.

I'm swaying back and forth, lost in the song and thoughts of Edward when Brett's hands leave my body, returning with a tighter grip. But his cologne is different yet familiar, and I realize it isn't Brett anymore; it's Edward.

"Having fun?" He asks.

I don't answer him aloud but rest my head against his chest, backing up closer while we move in perfect unison to the music.

"You like Brett?"

I slowly shake my head.

His lips skim my ear; his hot breath makes me shiver, sending tingles throughout my body.

"Bathroom, upstairs, end of the hallway," he whispers. "Don't keep me waiting too long."

Before the song ends, he backs away.

I quickly open my eyes, turning around, seeing his retreating form heading toward the stairs.

**BN**

On anxious legs, I ascend the stairs, wondering what pleasure awaits me at the end of the hall.

I've had sex before, but never with a total stranger. And never with someone as gorgeous and probably as knowledgeable as Edward.

High-school boys are one thing; this is a whole other level, and the thought of what he will do to me makes me achy with need.

When I get there, I knock, hoping I'm not too inexperienced for him.

Edward answers, shirtless, only wearing his jeans. He opens the door wide enough for me to enter, turning the lock when I'm inside.

He pushes me up against the counter, staring into my eyes.

"So, you're okay with this?" He asks, taking my clutch from my hand, tossing it on the counter.

More than okay, I nod, wrapping my hands around the back of his neck, pulling his face to mine. Quickly, our lips meet with frenzied passion.

His hands skim the waistline of my shorts, popping the button and dragging the zipper down. Dipping one hand into my panties, he rubs a finger between my slick folds before slipping it inside my pussy, making me moan against his mouth. Ever so slowly, his digit fucks me into an uncontrollable, wanton state.

He breaks our kiss, trailing his lips down my neck, and I gasp when he sucks hard enough to leave a mark on my collarbone.

His cock isn't even inside me and I already know he's ten times more skilled than anyone I've ever been with.

Standing upright, he pulls his finger out of me and then pushes my shorts and panties past my hips and down my legs.

I slip out of my sandals, kicking the shorts to the side while he unfastens his jeans, pulling out his cock.

"Turn around."

I quickly obey his command, placing my hand against the wall for support when he lifts my right leg, resting it atop the vanity's cold stone. Hearing the ripping of a foil packet sends thrilling sparks of joy to my core.

And then his hand grips my left hip as he slides his cock inside me, right where I need it most, stretching and filling me like no other before him.

"Oh, god!" I moan loudly when he starts pumping his hips at a rapid pace - claiming...owning...fulfilling my wildest fantasies.

The hand that was on my hip, skims up my side, over my breast and up my neck where he wraps his hand around the front of my throat, gently squeezing.

"Tell me how fucking good this feels," he says breathily.

"Good," I whimper. "So, good."

My impending orgasm builds with each passing second as his thrusts quicken to a painfully, pleasurable pace. His groans only add to the build-up I've been trying to keep at bay.

"You gotta come before I do, baby," he whispers, nearly pleading.

Those words break my resolve, sending spine tingling sensations throughout my body.

A few final thrusts send him over the edge along with me.

He rests his head on my shoulder, catching his breath before pulling his cock out of me.

I slowly slide my leg off the counter, carefully balancing on my wobbly legs.

"You okay there, Marie?" Edward asks, laughing.

I nod. "I'm fine."

"See ya downstairs," he says, kissing the back of my head before leaving me to dress.

Staring in the mirror, I giggle for no good reason at all, other than the fact that I've just been thoroughly fucked.

**BN**

I find Alice with Jasper; she's glued to his side, and I find myself envious of their affection. I just had the best sex of my life, and Edward's nowhere to be found. Meanwhile, they're in what I call the 'couple-bubble' in under four hours.

I must be sporting the 'you just got laid' look Alice says I get post-orgasm, because her eyes light up, and I can see the questions forming in her head.

Smiling at her, I shake my head and grab a bottle of water, knowing I'll be the one to drive us home.

For the rest of the night, I catch glimpses of Edward, but we never talk to each other.

* * *

**Thank you for reading :)**

**Jenn**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the alerts, recs, and reviews.**

**Here's a little more citrus for you.**

* * *

Alice and I are sipping drinks by Aro's pool when her phone beeps.

"It's Jasper," she whisper-squeals.

She's all smiles while texting him back, and I hate it.

I hate it because deep down inside I'm an attention whore.

I might not sit by the phone, waiting for calls like Alice does or swoon hard like she does, but when I'm the object of someone's affection, I secretly love it.

Maybe it's because I'm the 'forbidden fruit' of Forks High School since I'm not allowed to date.

Usually, I'm okay with the thrill of the chase, being caught, and then a happy ending, but today I'm feeling something else.

But then again, I'm not used to fucking a guy and then having him brush me off like it was nothing, which is exactly what happened last night with Edward.

The role-reversal has my head spinning, wondering if I wasn't good enough.

All day Alice has been chomping at the bit for me to tell her who I had sex with at the party. I can't lie and deny the entire act because she knows me too well. Back home, she always knows who I'm with because she's my wing girl.

Here, it's a different story.

If I tell her what really happened, she'll pity me, making me feel like an even bigger idiot.

**BN**

I show a fake smile that matches my false enthusiasm when we arrive at Edward's house. Thankfully, Alice is so head-over-heels into Jasper that my performance fools her.

The first thing I notice is the absence of other vehicles, which only adds to my anxiety.

I don't want to be the third wheel, especially today.

"Are you sure I'm supposed to be here?" I ask as we walked toward the house. "Jasper actually said for me to come, too, right?"

"He said for us both to come, bring swimsuits, and go around to the back when we get here."

"So, it's not a party?"

She shrugs her shoulders.

I decide to drop the subject, preparing my big-girl panties for whatever comes next.

"Wait," I whisper when we get to the backyard gate. "Give me a minute." I take a couple of deep breaths.

She frowns but then it's like the light-bulb goes off inside her head.

"Oh my God! You like Edward, don't you."

It's no use trying to hide anything from her.

"Maybe."

"This is going to be perfect," she says. "Two pairs of besties, what are the odds?"

"Come on,_ Brandy_, we'll see what happens."

I unlatch the gate and we both step inside, following the paved path around the side of the house to the back.

"Hey, guys," she announces as we round the corner and the guys come into view.

Jasper smiles, sweeping her into his arms, kissing her like he hasn't seen her in weeks.

Edward looks up from where he's grilling dinner, flashing a cocky grin and a wink my way before he goes back to his task.

My nerves ease up slightly at his acknowledgement.

"We're going to get some drinks," Alice says. "What would you like, Marie?"

"A beer's fine, Brandy. Thanks."

She and Jasper walk inside, leaving me alone with Edward.

"Did you have fun at the party last night?" He asks.

Still feeling a bit jaded, I decide to see what kind of reaction I can get out of him.

"It was all right," I tease, walking toward him.

"Is that so?"

I stay silent, shrugging a shoulder.

He moves from the grill, stopping inches from me; his emerald eyes scan up and down my body.

"How sore are you?"

His devilish smirk is contagious.

My knees weaken and my core aches from his boldness and the sexual innuendo.

"Not sore enough."

It's a tiny lie.

I'm somewhat tender down there but not enough to stop me.

He grins, nodding his head before turning back to the grill.

**BN**

"So, you're a junior in school, like Brandy?" Edward asks, standing beside me in the pool.

It's only the two of us now. Jasper and Alice disappeared a while ago.

"Uh-huh."

"What's your major?"

"I'm still undecided."

He laughs, drinking his beer.

"Cutting it awfully close, aren't you?"

I answer with a slight shrug, balancing my arms on top of the pool's wall.

"What about you? What do you do for work or whatever?"

"I'm into contract labor," he says, moving in front of me and setting his bottle down on the concrete behind me.

His sudden proximity takes my breath away.

I wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him closer, wrapping my legs around his waist.

He grips my hips, grinding his hard-on against my center, and I whimper against his lips.

He breaks the kiss, pushing me harder against the pool, his mouth trailing wet kisses down my neck while I rock faster against his cock. My eyes close, enhancing the sensations running through me.

And then we're moving.

He's walking us toward the steps, setting me down.

"Don't move," he says, kissing me again before twisting out of my hold and rushing out of the water, toward the house.

I take a few deep breaths, rubbing my thighs together in anticipation of what's about to happen.

Seconds later, he's back, tossing a condom package on the concrete.

He wastes no time undoing his shorts and dropping them to the ground before re-entering the pool. His cock nearly touches my face as he descends the steps.

With shaky fingers, I quickly untie my bikini top, throwing it backwards, before he reaches me.

"Was that me?" He asks, running his finger over the mark on my collarbone.

I nod.

He bends his head, licking where he branded me. I gasp, running my fingers through his hair.

"Up," he commands, taking my hand, raising me to my feet.

He sits down on the step, pulling me in between his legs, gripping the back of my neck, forcing our lips together. My hands fly to his head, grasping onto his hair.

His hands glide down my back to my ass, moving my bikini bottoms to the side, pushing two fingers inside me. A moan escapes me, and I tear my lips from his, meeting his lustful gaze staring back at me.

"Come up here and ride me, baby," he says, removing his fingers, sliding my bikini bottoms down over my ass.

I release my hold on his hair and use his shoulder for support, carefully shimmying out of my bottoms. Meanwhile, he reaches over, grabs the foil pack, tears it open and slips on the condom before pumping his dick a couple of times.

I climb up onto his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck. He slides his cock against my pussy twice before pushing its head inside me. His hands round my back and grip the tops of my shoulders, pulling as I push, over and again until it's too much and I feel the need to go faster.

His teeth nip at my neck while I ride him quick and hard.

We're moaning and groaning, moving together under the moonlight.

Then we're shaking and panting, coming down from our high.

**BN**

"I like you, Marie," Edward says in the darkness of his room, holding me in his arms.

A wave of guilt passes through me, but I answer him truthfully.

"I like you, too, Edward."

* * *

**Thanks for reading :)**

**Jenn**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello new readers; thank you for the alerts.**

**Thank you all for reading, reviewing, and rec'ng this story all over the damn place. **

**I'd like to give special shout-outs to the ladies at TLS and FicSisters for adding BN to their sites, to MariahajilE and Fic Central for their Twitter posts, and Nic for her picspirations ;)**

**Smooches to Gina for the "discussions" we have, and Fran for the red marks ;)**

**I'll stop now...**

* * *

I wake up alone in Edward's bed, stretching and groaning at the soreness between my legs. At some point in the middle of the night, Edward woke me for round two, showing me a gentler side of him. The intimacy had been like none I'd ever experienced, leaving me with an even guiltier feeling for lying to him.

I like him a lot and he seems to feel the same.

A soft knock on the door snaps me out of my thoughts, and I double-check, ensuring that I'm completely covered.

The door opens, and Alice pokes her head in, then smiles and walks inside, closing the door behind her.

"Morning," she says, sitting on the edge of the bed. "How was your night?"

Despite my emotions, I smile because it was great.

"Never mind. No need to say anything." She raises her forefinger, pointing at me, swirling it in the air. "It's written all over your face." The same can be said for her.

We both laugh.

"The boys are making breakfast," she says. "Isn't that sweet?"

I nod, shifting up against the headboard while adjusting the blanket.

"Alice, are you feeling weird about this whole thing?" I whisper.

"What do you mean?"

"This game we're playing. I don't know. What if it backfires?"

She shakes her head. "Bella, back home you mess with guys all the time. How is this any different? And we're only here for a few days. Unless one of us screws up, how are they going to know the truth?"

Again, it's as if the universe has flipped, because this isn't my best friend talking.

"So, you aren't falling for Jasper?"

She sighs. "I like him, but we've talked about this just being a two-week thing. You haven't done that with Edward?"

Shaking my head, I respond, "We haven't done much talking."

Her eyes widen. "Bella, you have to before-" she stops when the door opens.

Edward walks in, grinning.

"Breakfast is ready."

Alice makes a quick exit, leaving me a bit stunned and curious about what she was going to say.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asks, lying down next to me.

"Huh?"

"You look a little lost."

This uncharted territory has me spinning.

I've never been unsure about where I stood with someone or about our status, but with Edward, I need to know.

"I'm just ... wondering what this is between us?"

He frowns, rubbing his thumb across his eyebrow.

"What do you want it to be?"

I shrug, because I really have no clue and I'm already knee deep in deceit.

"Well, you're here for what ... twelve more days?"

"Yeah."

"Then we'll play it out and go from there."

"So, like a two-week fling?"

"Yeah, just like that."

He smiles, leaning over, sealing the deal with a kiss.

**BN**

"It's all about pivoting your hips, Baby," Edward says in my ear, his hands gripping my hipbones. "I know you know how to do that." His quick, wet kiss to my neck makes me whimper and then flush in embarrassment since strangers surround us. He and Jasper are teaching Alice and me how to hit golf balls. Apparently, they're both avid golfers.

He releases his hold on me, walking over to his spot next to mine.

Gripping the club and adjusting my stance the way he showed me, I swing - smiling and squealing when the ball soars through the air, straight ahead in the distance.

Edward winks when I look over at him.

We spend the rest of the sunny afternoon at the driving range until we're tired and hungry.

**BN**

Once we're back at Edward's house, Alice and Jasper leave, having made their own plans.

Edward grills burgers for us, and we eat poolside, watching the sun as it sets.

After we're done, we settle into the living room, snuggling on the sofa to watch a movie.

Halfway through the film, his hands begin to wander, followed by his lips.

Knowing I'm too sore for sex, I improvise; twisting out of his hold and sliding off the couch, down on my knees, between his legs. It's not my favorite thing to do, but I've never had any complaints.

He bites his lip and breathes heavier as I run my hands over his jean-clad thighs.

"These need to go."

He slowly nods in agreement, ripping his t-shirt off as I unbuckle his belt. I lean over his lap, rubbing my breasts over his hard-on, planting kisses on his chest. His hands grip my hair, firmly but not too hard when I descend down. Stopping at the waistband of his boxers, I dig my fingertips into his thighs, sticking out my tongue and licking up to his navel.

A muttered curse escapes him, and he yanks my head up, bending down and capturing my lips in a searing kiss. My core throbs and my thighs clench, but I ignore those feelings and rise when he does.

Once we're both standing, he untangles his hands from my hair and breaks the kiss to discard his jeans and underwear.

"You're gonna suck my cock real good, aren't you, Baby?"

I smile seductively, stroking his cock in one hand, gently pushing at his chest with the other, guiding him to sit. He wastes no time getting into a comfortable position.

"Fucking hell," he moans, sliding his hands into my hair when I lick around the tip of his dick.

Squeezing and rubbing my thighs together, I slowly stroke him and then wrap my lips around his girth, moving down as far as I can, sucking harder on the way up. His appreciative groans let me know I'm going a good job, so I continue, repeating, until he taps my shoulder.

"I'm gonna ... fuck," he pants.

I'm not into swallowing, so I pull back just before his head falls back against the sofa and his semen spurts out onto his stomach and over my hand.

Grabbing his t-shirt from the floor, I wipe my hand, smiling proudly.

He sits up, taking the shirt from me and cleans the sticky mess from his abs before dropping it back onto the floor.

"Come up here."

Obeying his quiet command, I quickly straddle his lap, and he hugs me close.

"That was fucking great, Marie," he says kissing my neck. "Now, it's your turn."

When he calls me Marie, it snaps me back to reality, ruining my shining moment.

I gently shake my head against his shoulder.

"I'm tired. Can we just go to bed?"

He rubs the lower part of my back in a soothing manner.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, the golfing wore me out." I lie.

"Okay, if you're sure."

I lift my head, kissing his cheek.

"I'm sure."

He slides his hands under my thighs, standing up and carries me to his bedroom.

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**

**Jenn**


	6. Chapter 6

I wake up hearing Edward's muffled voice coming from downstairs. Creeping toward the opened bedroom door, I listen closely, but only his side of the conversation is heard. He's relaying details for what sounds like a job. When I reach the stairwell, I see him standing in the kitchen talking on the phone and writing in a notebook on the island.

He hasn't told me exactly what he does for a living, but I do know he's twenty-four, single, never been married and has no kids. He's an only child; his dad is a retired doctor, and both of his parents live in Florida, where he visits them two or three times a year. He'd like to see them more, but sometimes his assignments last for months at a time. This is why he says he doesn't do long-term relationships.

For someone who doesn't do commitment, he's really good at it. His eyes don't stray to others when we're out together. He opens doors for me and isn't afraid to hold my hand in public. He's attentive and caring, always making sure I'm content; not just on an intimate level, which he more than satisfies.

He's observant, too, sometimes to a fault. He questions my emotions, but I do my best to clarify and give him an answer he finds believable.

I've learned a lot about Edward over the last week, and I've revealed some things about myself. He knows that my mother died when I was younger and my father is in law enforcement, which he says is an admirable job. I've told him that I still live at home and commute to school every day.

At times, I still feel guilty not being completely truthful about who I really am, especially when he calls me by my middle name. During our conversations, I honestly express my beliefs and opinions, and try to be truthful. What good would it do for him to know that I'm actually seventeen, almost eighteen, and going into my senior year of high school.

I'm only here for a few more days, and the probability that I'll ever see him again is slim, living hundreds of miles away in a rinky-dink town very few have ever heard of. Which hurts, because, under different circumstances, he'd probably be 'the one' for me.

**BN**

"Are you sure you're okay? You sound tired," I tell my dad.

"I haven't had much sleep. There's been another overdose on that new drug going around, and I've teamed up with the Port Angeles PD since their cases and ours are related. We've been racking our brains trying to figure out where's it's coming from."

"Who was it?"

"D.J. Garrett."

My heart aches remembering the boy who'd been my first kiss in the fifth grade. He was always the life of the party - outgoing, funny, and cute - but known for drugs. His older brother James is a rumored dealer.

"So you girls are having fun and staying out of trouble?" My dad asks quietly, changing the subject.

"Of course, Daddy."

"Okay, I'll guess you'll be home on Sunday then?"

"Yeah, we're leaving right after breakfast."

"Tell Alice to drive safe. I love you, Bella."

"Love you, too."

Alice gives me a questionable look when I end the call, so I fill her in on what he told me.

**BN**

"I'm sorry about your friend," Edward says, holding me in his arms.

"I've never known anyone who died, and his death was for a completely stupid reason, and could have been avoided."

Drugs have never appealed to me. I've seen too many senseless acts of stupidity from their use.

"People make bad decisions all the time, Marie, not realizing how it will affect the ones who care about them."

His candid words hit home for several reasons; secret ones, and I use the tragic event as an excuse, letting tears slide down my face.

**BN**

Sunday morning comes too soon.

I wake up before Edward, facing him in the early morning light. My eyes travel from his head, over his chest and abs, and down, scanning his blanket-covered form, memorizing everything.

My body is sore in all the right places after last night's sexual escapades, but it's my heart that hurts more. It feels as though I'm leaving behind someone I've known a lot longer than two weeks. No one has ever tried so hard getting to know me. And the killer part is he can't know everything about the real me.

As gently as possible, I roll over, sliding off the mattress and head to the bathroom for a shower, where I can disguise the tears.

**BN**

Alice is on her way over to Edward's to pick me up for our drive home.

As I zip my packed bag closed, Edward comes up behind me, placing his hands on my hips.

"I'm gonna miss you, Marie," he says, kissing the side of my neck.

My bottom lip trembles as I close my eyes because the truth is right there, begging for acknowledgement.

His arms slide around my waist, tightly wrapping around my middle.

"I wish you could stay, at least for a while longer."

"I just can't." My whispered words carry multiple meanings.

It's impossible for me to stay. And the fact that he's asked me to, makes this ten times harder.

I can't tell him the truth because what good would it do?

His ringing doorbell signals Alice's arrival, and I panic, shifting in his arms, burying my face in his chest, as I slide my arms around the back of his neck.

"It's okay, Baby. We had a great couple of weeks, yeah?"

I nod, holding back threatening tears.

"I'm no good at this long-distance shit, but ... I'd try if you wanted me to, Marie."

"I'm sorry, Edward. I have school, and-"

"Stop, shhh..." he says, rubbing my back. "I meant ... I don't know. This is a lot harder than I thought."

He sighs, and my heart drops.

Because I understand.

Neither of us meant for this to happen.

Stepping back and staring into my eyes, his hands weave their way into my hair, pulling me closer. Crashing his lips to mine, he kisses me as if he feels what I feel; this is goodbye - the end.

After we catch our breath, we walk outside to Alice's car holding hands.

We embrace and kiss one more time before I get inside the car and shut the door.

"You ready?" she asks.

"Just go, Alice."

As she begins to pull away, I turn in my seat and hold up my hand to Edward, who remains standing in the same spot behind the car. His hands are thrust into his jeans' pockets, but he lifts one and mimics my final goodbye.

I quickly pivot back into my seat as the tears begin to slide down my face.

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**

**Jenn**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello new readers.**

**Thank you to all for the alerts, reads, reviews, and rec's. **

**I'm amazed at your support :)**

* * *

**(EPOV)**

**Three months later...**

* * *

There sure isn't much to look at here in Forks, Washington, but this will be my new home for no telling how long.

I've agreed to take on this one last assignment before I retire as an undercover agent. I've been pushing my luck for the last couple of years; my youthful appearance is fading fast and I'll be lucky to get by with this one. Nevertheless, I'm needed, and I'm damn good at my job.

For obvious reasons, I usually work outside of my home state, and I've gone to great lengths making sure no one would know me here. This final assignment has me on edge for several reasons; the main one is the unpredictability of drug dealers and the second is this new killer drug; it's unlike any I've heard of or dealt with in the past.

No one seems to know where it's being manufactured, but we have strong suspicions that it's an off-the-grid place, possibly the Indian reservation within a few miles radius of the surrounding deaths.

It's the best lead we've got, and I'm going to start there.

My boss Alec - who will portray my father - and I chose the smaller town of Forks over Port Angeles because we'll be working closely with the Chief of Police, Charles Swan. Unlike the officers of PA, he seems to know first-hand about the individuals in his town, and some outsiders, too. We've been communicating back and forth over the last three months, gathering intel on this case.

Right now, we are on our way to meet up with him face-to-face for the first time. I only hope he approves of my appearance. That detail alone can make or break a case; if I look too old, it'll never work. Criminals aren't as dumb as people think, especially the ones behind this well-organized operation.

**BN**

"I understand this is your last assignment, Agent Cullen," Chief Swan says, shaking my hand.

"That's correct."

He shakes his head, giving me the once-over.

"I guess it's a good thing kids look older these days. I think you'll fit in with the right crowd, if you're going with the story of being almost nineteen."

"Glad to hear that."

Alec and I follow him into another room, where one wall is covered with lead notes and pictures of victims and suspects.

"Let's get down to business since you start school tomorrow."

He winks, and we all have a good laugh.

**BN**

Charles and Alec are having a quiet conversation when a photo on the Chief's desk catches my eye; a face I thought I'd never see again.

_No fucking way._

Then I focus on the writing around the frame

_World's Best Dad_

My guts twist and then I feel as if a sledgehammer has punched me. During our meeting, he'd mentioned having a daughter in the senior class and promised to show me her picture before I left.

He had suspicions, but no proof, that she wasn't as innocent as she played off to him. His genuine concerns for his daughter's well-being made me agree to keep an eye on her.

If he only fucking knew, what his 'little girl' was capable of doing.

"Is this your daughter, Charles?" Alec asks, pointing to the picture of Marie.

"That's her all right; my one and only Isabella. She goes by Bella, though, at school."

"She's a pretty girl, no wonder you've kept such a tight hold on her."

Charles laughs, shaking his head.

"I've done my best, but it hasn't been easy. I think I'll sleep a little easier at night knowing Agent Cullen will be watching out for her."

Holding back my now developing anger, I shake the Chief's hand.

"It'll be a pleasure."

**BN**

The next morning, I wake up pissed off and early.

It's not hard getting into the brooding, cocky mode that I need for this assignment to work.

For now, I have a job to do, but in the meantime, I plan to make it hell for Isabella Swan.

Because...

Fuck the lies.

Fuck my feelings.

Fuck her for fucking me over.

One last look in the mirror portrays a scary motherfucker.

… And it's perfect.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. **

**Hope you're still with me.**

**Jenn**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the alerts, reads, reviews, and recs.**

* * *

**Bella**

* * *

Stepping outside my house, I shiver. The damp, cool morning makes it feel more like mid-November. The warmer temps we've had all fall threw everything and everyone off-kilter. Just yesterday, Mrs. Clark told my dad that Thanksgiving wouldn't be the same if the weather was warm, swearing that her pies wouldn't turn out right. I agreed that it would be weird, but didn't see it as that big of a deal. Dad politely told her to have faith. Then we both laughed at her craziness once she was out of sight.

The drive to school is a short one, but enjoyable in my new car; a welcomed surprise for my eighteen birthday in September. My dad didn't know the real reason why I'd been depressed since I returned home from my end-of-summer trip, so he assumed it was because I didn't have my own car. Not wanting to seem like an ungrateful brat, I gladly accepted his gift and had done my best to hide my hurt ever since.

Dad finally gave me the green light to date this year, but I have no desire to go out with anyone. I even skipped the football, Homecoming dance, turning down all who asked me.

Alice says I need to 'get over it and move on' but she doesn't understand. She still talks to Jasper, and I keep telling her that it's not right. When Jasper finds out the truth, he's going to be pissed. For now, I let her live in oblivious bliss, but one day karma will come for her, just the way it did for me.

Every day gets a little easier, but I still think about Edward. I wonder what he's doing and if he ever thinks about me.

It's stupid, but I can't help those thoughts.

**BN**

Alice is talking to Tanya when I reach my locker.

"I'm telling you Alice, he's gorgeous," Tanya says dreamily. "Just wait until you see him. He's the hottest guy I've ever seen. And the 'I'm a bad mother-trucker' vibe he has going on makes him..." she stops talking and starts waving her hand in front of her face.

Whoever she's chattering on about must be smokin' because her face is beet red. I've never seen her fawn over anyone besides her boyfriend Liam Matthews, who I've always thought was the cutest boy in our class.

"Okay, okay. I get it." Alice giggles. "He's hot. Go. Splash some cool water on your face or something before class."

Once Tanya's gone, Alice turns to me, rolling her eyes.

"Who the hell is she talking about?" I ask, opening my locker and shoving my bag inside.

"Some new guy she saw in the front office."

**BN**

Fourth hour, Alice and I head to English class, listening to Jessica and Lauren talk about the new kid. It's highly interesting how all the girls in these so-called committed relationships are swooning over this guy. I've never been one to fall for a 'bad boy' but even I can't wait to see what the buzz is about.

Mrs. Cope walks in the room.

I shush them by waving my hand, accidentally knocking my pen off my desk.

I'm bent over the side, reaching for said pen, when Alice starts frantically whisper-shouting my name several times from her desk next to mine.

"What?"

She points to the front of the class.

Her eyes are wide with shock, and her face is stark white as if she's seen a ghost.

I follow her gaze, instantly feeling as petrified as she looks … Because there, talking to Mrs. Cope is none-other than Edward Cullen.

But he looks different.

His hair is longer, and he's dressed like what my dad would call a 'hoodlum.'

Looking back at Alice, she silently mouths 'what the fuck' at me.

I shake my head because that's all I can do at this point.

Because I have no clue.

Then he's walking towards me.

My entire body flushes from fright and I feel as if I might pass out. I keep my eyes on Alice, but I still see his body in my peripheral.

Alice's head follows him until he sits at the desk on the other side of me - the only open desk in the room.

My heart is pounding.

I want to look at him, but I can't, so I stay focused on my best friend.

"Miss Swan," Mrs. Cope calls out. "Would you come up here, please?"

Carefully sliding out of my seat, I pad up to her desk.

She holds a paper out to me.

"Can you please go to the office and make an extra handout for Mr. Masen."

I nod, taking the sheet from her, briefly wondering who in the hell Mr. Masen is before my thoughts are back on Edward.

"Mrs. Cope, may I please be excused to the bathroom?" Alice asks.

Our teacher sighs.

"Yes, Miss Brandon, but hurry it up."

**BN**

"Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God," I say, pacing like a lunatic in the girls' bathroom, hands over my face.

"I know, Bella. What's he doing here?"

I brace myself against the cold, tiled wall, shaking my head.

"I don't know."

Then something clicks.

"Wait, Mrs. Cope said to make this copy for a Mr. Masen." I hold up the paper she gave to me. "But it's him, right, Alice. Edward Cullen."

She shakes her head, still stunned.

"It looks like him. I don't know. You spent more time with him than I did."

After a few, deep calming breaths, we leave the bathroom, heading separate ways.

I go to the office, make the copy, and go back to class.

"Oh, good," Mrs. Cope says upon my return. "I thought maybe you got lost."

I shake my head, flushing with embarrassment.

"Please give that to Mr. Masen when you return to your seat."

You've got to be kidding me.

_Breathe, Bella._

_You can do this._

_One foot in front of the other._

I walk towards the back of the class.

My focus zeros in on Mr. Masen's face, but I only see Edward.

His smirk only enhances my anxiety.

When I reach him, his knuckles brush across mine as he takes the paper from my hand.

He narrows his emerald eyes, and I feel as if I'm the brunt of a cruel joke.

"Don't. Say. Anything."

His heated, quiet command makes my stomach turn, but I do what he says.

For the rest of the hour, I'm lost in my own world of 'what the fuck is going on' while fighting back my threatening tears.

**BN**

At lunch, Alice and I go over every scenario we can think of but come up with nothing.

All we know is that Edward Cullen is here, posing as Tony Masen.

And I'm completely screwed.

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**

**Jenn**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the alerts, reads, reviews, and rec's.**

* * *

(BPOV)

Karma is a cruel bitch who obviously isn't done with her payback for the week.

After school on Tuesday afternoon, I'm almost to my car when Riley yells out my name. He jogs up and asks me if I want to go see a movie in Port Angeles. I'm about to decline, when a car squeals out of the parking lot, gaining my attention. Word gets around fast here; everyone knows who drives that car ... Tony Masen.

Wednesday, just before English class begins, Jessica and Alice start talking about Lauren's up-coming party on Friday night. I haven't been to any parties this school year. Seth, who sits in front of me, turns around and asks if I'm going. I tell him I don't know. Then he lowers his voice and winks, saying 'it's been too long, and he'll make it worth it if I go.' I hear a snap to my left and turn my head, seeing Edward holding a broken pencil. He's staring out the window, but I know he heard.

Thursday, I'm looking for Alice at lunchtime, when I spy Edward talking to Tanya and Lauren behind the school. I'm far enough away that I can't hear what they're saying, but the girls are all smiles and laughing at whatever he says. It makes me sick, and mad and even more confused. When Lauren runs a finger down his chest, it's all I can do not to run over there and break it. The bell rings and everyone heads back inside for fifth hour, but I'm rooted in place. Tanya and Lauren are quietly jabbering and walk right by me as if I'm invisible. Edward looks surprised to see me but then averts his gaze and moves ahead.

Later that evening, Dad says he's going away for a weekend hunting trip and I tell him that I'll probably spend the weekend with Alice. She doesn't have a curfew, and after today's events, I'm looking forward to Lauren's party.

Friday, I'm in a bitchy mood and decide to give Edward a dose of his own medicine.

Towards the end of English, when Mrs. Cope steps out of the room, I flirt with Seth, which isn't hard to do since we've been having sex on the down-low for two years. Actually, besides Edward, Seth is the only other guy I've had full-on sex with; the others, Eric and Riley, were just heavy, make-out sessions and oral sex.

I don't miss the whispered 'Bitch' that escapes Edward's mouth when he stomps by me after the bell rings. He's right, but it still hurts hearing it from him.

At lunch, I find Alice by her car. She's talking on the phone and mouths 'Jasper' when I reach her. She's all smiles and giggles and it makes me ill. I shake my head, walking away because I can't handle that right now.

Once again, Edward Cullen has me all fucked-up and feeling out of control, and I hate it.

**BN**

I shouldn't be here.

This should feel good, but it doesn't

They're the wrong hands and lips.

"Stop," I say, pushing Seth away. "I can't."

"Why ... what's wrong?" He's panting, breathless.

"I'm just not ... I don't know." I adjust my clothes and jump off the dryer.

"You're just gonna leave me like this?" He points down to his hard-on. He sounds more hurt than mad, and I feel bad because I've never turned him away.

"Bella."

He calls out my name again, a little louder, when I open the laundry room door.

I don't turn back, and I don't stop when Alice calls out to me. She's my ride, but I don't care.

All I know is that I've got to get away.

Now.

**BN**

I've been walking for a while, when a car creeps up beside me.

My tears fall faster when I realize whose car it is, but I'm not stopping, even when he yells my name.

I shake my head, quickening my pace.

His car drives ahead and then stops in the middle of the road only a few feet from me.

The next thing I know, Edward is out of his car and at my side.

"What happened?" He asks.

I try sidestepping him, but he grips my arms and his eyes meet mine.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I shout, twisting out of his hold. "Go away." I make it a few steps farther before he grabs my arm and turns me around.

"Get in the car. I'll take you home."

"I can walk."

"It's five miles."

"I don't care."

"Will you stop being so fucking stubborn and get in the car?"

"Why? I'm a bitch, right? What do you care?"

Under the streetlight, I see his eyes narrow.

"Get. In."

He releases my arm and opens the passenger door for me.

Reluctantly, I slide inside.

As he drives, an eerie silence fills the air for too long, until I can't take it anymore.

"Who are you, really, Edward?"

He laughs bitterly.

"I don't know, _Marie_, who are you?"

Ouch.

I deserve that.

"I'm sorry about that," I whisper.

"I'll bet you are."

He turns down my street, and I'm too afraid to ask how he knows where I live.

"Why are you here? Can you tell me that?"

"It doesn't matter why I'm here. Just stay the fuck out of my way. Pretend you don't know me, and I won't tell Daddy what a lying, little slut you are. Deal?"

I gasp aloud.

"Fuck you."

"Too late for that," he says, sitting straighter in his seat as he parks his car in my driveway.

"Oh, and you can tell, Alice, that if she says anything to anyone about me that Jasper will find out a lot sooner how old she really is, too."

His threat makes my entire body tremble with shock, fear and regret.

"I'm sorry," I whisper, shifting in the seat; my heart hammering in my chest. Even in the car's darkness, the contours of his majestic profile are clear.

"I didn't think that-"

"You're right." He laughs bitterly, turning his head. "You didn't fucking think." His angry stare stabs my heart like a knife and his next words twist it even deeper. "Now get the fuck out of my car, little girl."

"Please, just let me explain."

Dismissing my plea, he leans over the console, popping the passenger door latch.

"Out, now!"

The door barely clicks shut before he reverses out of the driveway, leaving me alone with my guilt and shame.

**BN**

(EPOV)

I was an asshole.

However, Bella can't know why I'm here.

I can't back out of the case, and I damned sure can't tell Alec or Charles Swan what happened between us.

This is the only way I know how to watch her from afar and focus on the case.

As pissed off as I am about the shit that went down between us, I still fucking care about her, and that pisses me off. The shit I just spewed wasn't true at all, but she can't know that either.

I have to keep some distance.

Right or wrong, what's done is done, and there's no turning back.

Hopefully, when this is all over, she'll understand the 'whys' of the decisions I've made and actions I've taken.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**Jenn**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the alerts, reads, reviews, and recs.**

* * *

Nearly an hour after Edward drops me off, Alice shows up at my house.

"What happened to you, Bella?" she asks when I open the front door. "I've been looking everywhere for you. You left your phone in my car."

I shake my head.

"Come on, we have to talk."

She walks in, following me upstairs to my room.

"I was walking home and Edward found me."

Her eyes widen.

"Oh shit!"

"Yeah."

"I saw him at the party talking to James Garrett right before you left. And then I started looking for you and lost track of him."

"Well, he found me."

"What did he say?"

My chin starts to tremble, remembering his cruel words.

"He said ... that I couldn't say anything to anyone about who he really is or else he'd tell my dad that I was a lying, little slut."

She gasps.

"Oh my god, that's harsh."

"Yeah ... well," I scoffed, "he said to tell you that if you didn't keep quiet, he was going to tell Jasper about you, too."

"That asshole. He wouldn't."

"Yeah, he would," I say, nodding. "Believe me, Alice, he was dead serious."

She lies back on my bed and huffs loudly.

"Well, that can't happen. I can't lose him over this."

I can't believe her right now.

"Alice, if you don't tell Jasper the truth, you're going to lose him anyway."

"I know," she whispers, "but I'm scared because I really like him. I've never felt like this before ... ever." She starts crying, and I lay down next to her. "This is all so fucked up."

"It is," I say, staring at my ceiling.

"So that's all he said to you; just for us not to tell anyone who he really is?"

"Yes."

**BN**

The next week is short because of Thanksgiving break.

However, in the two days that we're at school, Edward does a great job of breaking my heart even more. He's been talking to Lauren a lot, and I overheard her telling Tanya that he's going to the La Push party with her this weekend.

Those parties at the reservation are exclusive and by invite only. They're not usually my scene, but I've been to a few of them. They're all about sex and drugs, and I'm not into drugs, and I've never messed around with anyone on the rez. I've known everyone there my whole life, and so has my dad. His best friends are Harry Clearwater and Billy Black, and they run everything in La Push. Sometimes, I wonder if he actually knows some of the things that go on out there. The truth is, even if he did he has no jurisdiction in that area; they're protected by their own laws, and it's an entirely different world there.

Lauren only goes because Sam has a thing for her. He's a big guy and doesn't like anyone even talking to Lauren when they're together, so it will be interesting when she shows up with Edward.

Maybe he'll get his ass kicked.

.

.

Wednesday afternoon, a light snow begins to fall. I watch the flakes from my bedroom window while thinking about Edward and how nothing about him and his being in Forks makes sense.

It all seems as if it's one weird dream, only it's not.

I'm wide-awake.

And I'm missing something, I'm sure of it.

.

.

Thursday comes; Dad and I spend the day with Alice and her family. Aro's son Emmett and his wife Rose bring their baby, and we all take turns holding and playing with him. Alice doesn't have a maternal bone in her body and freaks out when Emmett says she has to change Demetri's dirty diaper because she was the last one who touched him. I laugh and roll my eyes, then offer to do it for her, for which she melodramatically thanks me.

I'm walking back from changing Little Dem's diaper, when I hear my dad's lowered voice from one of the bedrooms, making me stop in my tracks.

"I've known those guys my entire life, and I'm having a hard time believing they'd be behind that shit."

I'm thankful the baby is quietly obsessed with my hair while I eavesdrop on his conversation.

"Huh, well that would make sense."

"Dammit, I hope you're wrong."

"Okay, keep me posted."

"Yeah, just watch your ass, Cullen."

"I sure hope you do."

My heart speeds at hearing Edward's last name.

However, that makes no sense.

We don't know any other Cullens, do we?

The baby coos loudly, and I quickly head back to the living room before I get caught.

.

.

Friday afternoon, I drive to the station to meet my dad for lunch, but his deputy tells me he's in a meeting that should be over soon.

I'm being nosey and going through the papers on his desk when a familiar name written on his calendar catches my eye.

_Sunday, November 20th - Agents Saxton/Cullen_

My stomach drops to the floor as the realization hits me.

And suddenly, everything makes sense.

**BN**

Saturday night, I drive to La Push. Alice doesn't get along with a lot of the people out there, so I go solo.

Once I'm allowed access at the main gate, I drive straight to Sam's house. There will be smaller parties at various houses on the rez this weekend, but the hardest action is always at Sam's.

I park and get out of my car, scanning the open field of vehicles for Edward's but don't see it.

"Looking for someone?" A familiar voice says from behind me. Jacob Black walks up, giving me a hug.

"Hi, Jake."

He swings his arm around me, guiding me toward the house.

"It's been a while. Where you been hiding."

"Nowhere ... Just busy with school," I say, shaking my head.

"Yeah, me too."

"Lauren isn't here yet?" I ask when I see she isn't by Sam.

"Not yet."

He hands me a beer, but I'm not in the drinking mood. I'll hold onto it though, for appearance.

"Thanks."

I'm standing, listening to Jacob and Sam talk about football when Sam gets a call.

"What's up?" He answers. "What the fuck? Yeah, let 'em in. I'll meet 'em out front."

"What's going on?" Jacob asks.

"Lauren brought some new fucker with her."

Sam looks like he's ready to kill; to say he's jealous, is an understatement, and Lauren knows this. Her reckless behavior could get Edward hurt or worse.

Jacob follows Sam as he beelines for the front door. I walk behind them, scrambling to figure out how to diffuse the situation.

Lauren's BMW pulls into an open spot, and Sam heads straight for her car.

Edward parks his car beside hers. He gets out and stands by his door, waiting.

Sam opens Lauren's driver door and says something to her, then swings his head behind him, looking straight at Edward.

Knowing him the way I do, he isn't going to buy the whole 'we're just friends' thing right now, so I do the first thing that comes to mind and walk over to Edward.

"Trust me," I whisper.

A flash of surprise crosses his face, but I don't waste any time wrapping my arms around his neck and slamming my lips against his. Instantly, his hands grip my waist and slide around to my lower back, pulling my closer. He moans in my mouth, and I almost forget where I am.

"Hey, Bella," Sam's angry voice calls out from behind me.

I break the kiss, repeating Edward's former words to him in his ear.

"Don't. Say. Anything."

Turning around, I plant a huge smile on my face.

"Yes, Sam?"

"He's with you?"

"Yup," I say, leaning back against Edward. "I had something to do with my dad, and I didn't know how long it would take, so I asked Lauren to show Tony the way." His hands slide around my waist, and he locks his fingers together over my stomach.

Lauren rounds her car with a grateful expression.

"That true, Babe?" Sam asks her.

She nods, pouting. "I was about to tell you that, but you started yelling at me before I could say anything."

"Sorry," he says, kissing her head. "I'm an ass."

"That's okay. I still love you." She plants a kiss on his lips, and I breathe because all is right again.

For now.

"You're a good, little liar," Edward says quietly enough that only I can hear.

I turn around, kissing the top of his ear before whispering, "Better than you, Agent Cullen."

Pulling back, the shock on his face is priceless.

Afterwards, I take his hand and introduce him to Sam and Jacob.

I know how secretive and territorial these people are, and there's no way they're going to let him in without the approval of a trusted insider.

And that would be … Me.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**Jenn**


End file.
